The Black War: Book Two
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: A crossover of the MCU, WoW, And LOZ, this is the tale of the Last Calamity, the Infinity War, and the prelude to a war that would make the Godwar of Nodens and Nyarlathotep look like a water-balloon fight. Takes place during Infinity War, and Breath Of The Wild. Is the second part of the Black War
1. Chapter 1: The Blade Of The Black Empire

Loki's eyes opened when the pain stopped.

He found himself surrounded in infinite gray in all directions. Curious. He had assumed death would be less 'floating in nothing', and more 'being judged for his crimes'.

"That's still possible, you know."

He whirled, finding himself capable of whirling in this infinite darkness.

He found, in front of him, a figure cloaked in dark purple.

His eyes narrowed. "And who might you be?"

The figure laughed. _Female,_ thought Loki.

"Let's just say, our interests are temporarily aligned." Said the female. "Follow me."

She turned, and began to walk into the infinite gray.

Loki looked around. The possibilities of someone else being out there was rather small. So, he began follow the woman.

"You know," he began, "you never told me your name."

"It's proper manners to name yourself before you start questioning the identity of your savior. As it is, my name is Xal'atath, and you are Loki of Asgard."

"Savior?" Questioned Loki. "Am I not dead?"

"Of course not." Said Xal'atath. "Though Thanos does not know that. And likely never will, unless you tell him."

"I suppose that's acceptable. But what does saving me grant you? You don't strike me as a 'whim of the moment' person."

"Indeed." Said Xal'atath, drawing back her hood, and turning to face him.

Loki stepped back, a dagger appearing in each hand.

Instead of a head, there was a mass of black energy, that whirled, roiled, and spun in fashions that brought to mind death, _Ph'nglui,_ destruction, _mglw'nafh,_ shadow, _Cthulhu_ , void, _R'lyeh_ hell, _wgah'nagl_ insanity, _fhtagn_...

Loki threw one of his blades at the woman's head.

She plucked it out of the air with ease, and looked at it. Or, at least, the mass turned toward the dagger.

"That was close." She said, as though he was less than nothing.

In the next moment, Loki found himself pinned to the ground, with his own dagger, no less. The woman knelt on his chest, pulling another dagger from within the cloak, and holding it to his neck.

"Hear this now, Loki of Asgard." She hissed in a voice that was neither male, nor female. "I am Xal'atath, Blade Of The Black Empire. You are my Wielder. I cannot use my powers without a Wielder, and unfortunately for me, you are one of the few who can wield me. So hear me. I am now your servant. And you my master. Anything I do, or say, is only to benefit you, or those you choose to ally yourself with. Is that clear?"

"Clear as blood."

Xal'atath laughed. She stood, the mass of energies in place of her head taking on the familiar visage of Helya.

"Someone you'd recognize." She explained at Loki's look of utter shock. "Do not worry, the person whose visage I now wear is dead. Very dead." She held out a hand.

After a moment, Loki took it. Xal'atath pulled him to his feet.

"I'll explain what I am later. Come. We need to get out of this infernal place before my head explodes."

"Where are we heading?" Asked Loki, bemusedly.

"Alfheim." Said Xal'atath, smirking.

Loki stopped dead. "...Do you know the legends of Alfheim? Why no one _ever_ goes there?" He asked, a note of shock in his voice.

"Yes. I know why Asgardians no longer travel there. And I also know the legends surrounding that place."

"Are you certain going there is a good idea?"

"Of course." Replied Xal'atath, confidently. "Come. I have no doubt that another Wielder is there. I have no idea who, but I am certain that the Beacon and the Truth will find proper ones. After all..." Xal'atath grinned. "Those two are stupid enough to go save the people of Alfheim from the Calamity that befell them."

"I've heard that there are many kingdoms there. What is the name of the one we travel to?" Asked Loki.

"The kingdom that destroyed all the others. A kingdom of monsters, demons, and creatures strong enough to destroy Asgard. It's true name is Hyrule."


	2. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
